You Left Me
by PsychGirl25
Summary: Charlie returns to Summer Bay four years after being put into Witness Protection. How will everyone cope with this revelation, especially Brax?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey readers, this is NZGirl25 on a new account. You'll be able to read why I've got a new account on my old profile, which I won't be deleting for personal reasons. I hope you enjoy this story and I will try to finish it this time.**

**Thanks MelBelle94 for your help and support :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Walking away from her family was the hardest thing Charlie Buckton had ever done. Four years later, she found herself back in Summer Bay, the place she used to call home. Everyone thought she had died, her colleagues had planned it so well.

Charlie was supposed to have died the day that Jake Pirovic had come to her home that she shared with Leah Patterson-Baker, her son, VJ, and Ruby, Charlie's daughter. He had shot her three times in the abdomen, and left her to die. It was a cruel, calculated act, one that Charlie would never forgive. She wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the bulletproof vest that saved her life. The only reason she was wearing it was because Inspector Joyce, Charlie's boss, warned her about Jake being released from jail.

Charlie's life wasn't the only life that the bulletproof vest had saved. Charlie gave birth to Annaliese Maria Buckton Braxton, or "Annalise Carter", five months after being put into the programme. Charlie looked over at her four year old daughter, the one constant reminder she had of him. Brax. Charlie felt pangs of regret every time she looked at her daughter and saw Brax in her. She regretted the fact that Brax didn't see his daughter grow up, he would never see her first steps, her first words, the first time that Annaliese slept in a proper "big girl" bed. Charlie would hold those regrets for the rest of her life.

Hearing Annaliese stir in her bed, Charlie took a deep breath. As soon as the four year old woke up, they were going out and seeing the people of Summer Bay. Charlie could feel the nervousness but she tried to push it down. She prayed that they wouldn't hate her after she faked her own death. It wasn't like she chose to. She didn't have a choice, she never thought in a million years that she would be shot and torn away from her family in an instant. Torn away from Brax. Torn away from Ruby. Annalise and the distant dream that she could see her family again one day was the only thing that kept her going.

She fought to come back to the bay. Joyce didn't think it was safe since Jake's gang buddies were still out there and could finish the job off if they wanted to since their beloved leader wasn't around to.

"Mummy?" Annaliese asked as she sat up in bed and rubbed at her eyes, the exact same way that Brax would when he would wake up in the morning.

Charlie smiled and stood up from where she was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of Anna's room. "Good morning honey," Charlie greeted as she made her way over to her daughter's bed and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Annaliese nodded. "Can we go out today Mummy?"

"Yeah sweetie, anything you want." Charlie said gently. She knew that she would have to face everyone eventually and it was no use prolonging it.

"Can we go now?" Annaliese asked hopefully.

Charlie tried to keep back a laugh. "No Anna, you have to get ready and have some breakfast."

"Peanut butter on toast?" Annaliese questioned.

"Sure baby."

"Who are we going to meet today Mummy?" Annaliese asked as she climbed out of bed. Charlie held out her arms and Anna climbed into them for a hug.

"Some very special people that mummy used to know, okay?" Charlie answered. It was hard to keep up with Annaliese sometimes, it seemed like she was full of questions.

^..^

When Annalise finished her breakfast she was just about bursting with excitement.

"Can we go? Can we mummy, can we?"

Charlie couldn't help but smile at her daughter's excitement. "Okay. Go put your shoes on."

"Yay!" Annaliese exclaimed happily as she ran off to put her shoes on.

^..^

As Charlie and Annaliese walked into the diner, Charlie was hit with a wave of nostalgia. She brushed it away as she approached the counter, Annaliese's tiny hand clutched in her own.

"Heya, what can I get you-" A look of realisation dawned on Irene's face as she carefully studied Charlie's face. "Charlie? Charlie Buckton? Is that you? How? What?" Charlie could see the clear look of shock on Irene's face.

"Oh my god." Charlie whirled around and her heart broke into a million tiny pieces as she stared at her daughter, her first child.

"Rubes-" Charlie tried to say but it was too late, Ruby had fled the diner.

"Darl, how are you here? We all thought you died." Irene said as Charlie sank into a chair, Annaliese climbing into the chair next to her.

"I know. I was put in Witness Protection for four years after what happened. My superiors thought that it would be too dangerous if I came back after what happened."

"Darl, I'm sorry. That must've been so hard." Irene said sympathetically.

Charlie gave Irene a small smile. "Thanks Irene."

"Mummy, who was that girl?"

Charlie glanced at Irene, who had another look of shock on her face. Muttering something about coffee and milkshakes, she headed into the kitchen.

"Honey, that girl that came in, she's your sister."

"I have a sister?" Annaliese asked.

"Yeah, sweetie, you do. Her name is Ruby."

"She's pretty."

"Like you."

"Why did she run away?" Annaliese asked just as Irene returned with a tray with a coffee, a chocolate milkshake and a piece of chocolate and two spoons.

"Thanks Irene," Charlie smiled, reaching in her bag for her wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it darl, it's on me."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. "I can pay."

"No arguments girlie. So, who's this little sweetheart?" Irene asked.

Charlie smiled. "This is my daughter Annaliese. Annaliese, this is Irene."

"Annaliese is such a pretty name," Irene told the little girl who gave her a grin, a grin Irene recognised. After all, it ran in a family, a family she saw every day. It wasn't hard to see the resemblance. "Is she his daughter?" Irene asked, avoiding Brax's name but Charlie knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah. She is." Charlie answered as she looked at her little girl who was happily slurping away at her milkshake and digging into her half of her chocolate cake, some of which was already on her clothes.

"Charlie, I've got to ask, how did you surivive?" Irene asked as she sat down in an empty chair.

"Let's just say that it was a good thing that my boss insisted on me wearing a bulletproof vest for days." Charlie answered.

"So, if you were okay, why did you leave?" Irene asked in shock.

"It wasn't as simple as that. My superiors thought that it would be too dangerous if Jake found out that I was still alive. He would've kept targeting me and I couldn't put my loved ones in danger." Charlie answered.

"So you thought it would be better to lie to them instead?" Irene asked. "Lie to everyone that cares about you?"

"It wasn't easy for me, Irene. I argued with Inspector Joyce for days once I woke up." Charlie tried to defend herself.

"Okay, darl. I'll try to understand."

Charlie smiled at Irene gratefully. "Thank you."

"So, have you seen a certain someone yet?" Irene asked.

"Brax?" Charlie asked. She shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Mummy, who's Brax?"

"Remember all the talks we had about Daddy?" Charlie asked her daughter.

"I'm gonna get to meet my daddy?" Annaliese asked.

"She's never met Brax?" Irene asked. "Does he even know you were pregnant?"

"No. They found out after I was shot and in witness protection. By then, it was too late to tell him."

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers,**

**Thanks for the reviews so far :)**

**June is going to be super stressful and busy for me as I have exams, but I have some chapters pre-written which means you won't go too long without updates (I hope). I also have another project in the works which I hope you like and I'll post it when I get more chapters done. **

**Thanks MelBelle94 for your help and support :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Ruby sprinted down the beach, attracting the attention of some sunbathers. She didn't care if she looked strange in her maxi dress and strappy sandals and her hair flying around her face, but she needed to get to someone, and fast.

"Dad!" Ruby panted as she reached the part of the beach where Brax was standing, his surfboard propped up in the sand as he dried himself after a surf.

"Ruby, what's up?" Brax asked.

"I know it seems impossible but I know what I saw and-" Ruby said very fast. Brax held up a hand, cutting her off.

"Rubes. Slow down. What are you going on about?" Brax asked.

"Charlie."

"What do you mean, Charlie?" Brax asked. It had been a while since he had heard that name but that didn't mean that he didn't think about her every single day, the woman he had lost because of some stupid gang war.

"S-S-She's not dead." Ruby stammered.

Brax froze, dropping his towel. "What did you just say?"

"I just saw her in the diner. Dad, she's not dead!" Ruby exclaimed, throwing herself into Brax's arms, not caring that he was still a bit wet from being in the ocean.

"How is that even possible?" Brax asked. He was feeling numb, Charlie was still alive. Charlie. The love of his life. But how? He watched her die, he watched the life drain out of her as the life support was turned off. How was that all a lie?

"I don't know."

^..^

"Mummy, can we go down to the beach now?" Annaliese asked as she slurped down the rest of her milkshake.

"Yeah, just let me finish my coffee, okay?" Charlie asked.

"Okay, hurry up Mummy!"

Charlie couldn't help but smile at her daughter's excitement. It was once in a blue moon that Annaliese got to go to the beach, they didn't live near one when they were in Witness Protection. It was no surprise to Charlie how excited Annaliese would be.

Annaliese got off her chair and tugged at Charlie's hand. "Come on mummy!"

"Baby, I haven't finished my coffee yet." Charlie laughed just as another familiar face walked through the doors of the diner.

"Charlie? Is that you?"

"Casey," Charlie breathed out as she looked up and down at him. "I can't believe it's you."

"I don't believe it," Casey said as he sank down in a chair at their table. "How?"

Charlie sighed. "It's a long and crazy story." She said as she felt something tug at her arm.

"Mummy, who's that?"

"Oh my god," Casey gasped, looking at the four year old. "Is she….?"

Charlie nodded. Casey got up and walked out of the diner.

"Casey! Let me explain!" Charlie called out but it was too late, Casey had already disappeared. Charlie slumped down in her chair, her head in her hands. She couldn't say that she wasn't surprised, she wasn't expecting a warm welcome when she came back to the Bay.

"Why did he run away?" Anna questioned.

Charlie sighed. "Baby….."

"Tell me mummy."

"It's hard for me to think about." Charlie murmured.

"Okay. Can we go down to the beach now?" Anna asked.

Charlie nodded, her coffee finally finished. "Okay baby, you win."

^..^

"Mummy! Look at the water!" Anna shouted as she ran down the beach towards the water.

Charlie stared out at the water. Being on the beach had brought back so many memories. Telling the Riverboys off, arguing with Brax, jogging down the beach, those long walks with Ruby, swims with Brax in the ocean where they would float in the water and kiss and splash each other with water. All those memories were just rushing back.

"Anna, if you're going to go in the water, stay by the shore okay?" Charlie called as the young girl ran into the water.

"Okay!" Came the response. Charlie walked further down the shore to keep a better eye on Annaliese as she played in the water. She smiled, she knew that Annaliese would love the water just as much as her dad, it was in her genes. Charlie sighed, she knew that she would have to face Brax soon.

Charlie was scared, very scared. She wanted to see Brax, it had been four years. However, she knew that Brax would be mad, and he had every right to be mad. But it's not like Charlie had chosen to give her life up to be in witness protection, it wasn't like she chose to lie.

And what about Ruby? Charlie asked herself. Her oldest daughter had fled from the diner when she saw Charlie. She wouldn't be surprised if anyone she was close to in the Bay would never want to speak to her again.

She didn't know what she was doing back in the Bay. She wanted to come back, Summer Bay was her home and she wanted Annaliese to know her Dad but maybe it was too late. Maybe it was too late for forgiveness. After all, her family thought she was dead. The love of her life thought she was dead. Her own daughter thought she was dead. And for what? Charlie knew that Witness Protection was a mistake, once Jake was behind bars there was nothing he could do. Sure, he had accomplices outside of prison and that had compromised Charlie's safety, but was that safety worth the fact that Charlie would be hated when people found out she wasn't dead? She had to fight to come back to the Bay, Inspector Joyce hadn't thought that it was a good idea, but Charlie insisted. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Charlie?"

Charlie whirled around and froze when she saw who it was. "Brax," She said softly as her eyes ran over every familiar inch of the body, she saw everything she had missed over the last four years. His cheeky grin, the way he made her feel, the way he looked at her. Everything. "I missed you so much."

"How?" Brax questioned. "How are you standing in front of me? I thought you died!"

"Brax, I can explain." Charlie pleaded.

Brax held up a hand. "Save it Charlie, you lied to us. You lied to your family."

"Brax, it wasn't that simple!"

"Oh yeah?" Brax asked. "We thought you were dead, I thought you were dead! We mourned for you! Your daughter hated me! She thought it was my stupid gang war that took you away from me! She blamed me! Everybody blamed me!"

"Brax, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. This wasn't easy for me either!" Charlie exclaimed, her voice raising an octave. "It wasn't, Brax, it wasn't!"

"Whatever Charlie, I've heard enough." Brax turned to walk away.

"Brax!"

"Save it Charlie!" Came the response. Charlie sunk down on her knees as the tears streamed down her face. She knew that it was stupid to come back to the bay. There was that one voice in her head the whole time since she wanted to come back to the bay, telling her that no-one was going to forgive her for what she had done. That voice was right, and Charlie's body heaved with sobs as she broke down.

^..^

Heath cheered and took a slug of beer as his favourite team scored a try on the footy. Brax stormed in, heading straight to the fridge for a beer.

"Bro, what's up with you?" Heath asked, turning off the TV.

"Charlie's alive," Was all that came out of Brax's mouth as he sat next to Heath on the couch and took a long sip of his beer. "She's been alive all this time and she didn't tell me."

Heath's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "That's not possible."

"It is possible," Casey said, standing at the door. "I saw her down at the diner."

"You saw her too Case?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, but you'll never believe what else I saw."

* * *

**Please review! They really encourage me to keep writing and the support is awesome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers. I have one more chapter pre-written after this so that will be up sometime soon and then I don't know. I have exams this month and they are my first priority but I will try to make some time to write. **

**Thanks for the reviews so far, and thanks MelBelle94 for your help so far.**

* * *

Brax stared at Casey in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"I saw a little girl with Charlie and I asked whether she was yours, and she said yes." Casey said for the zillionth time.

"Buckton had a baby?" Heath asked.

Casey nodded. "This is so messed up." He said as Ruby ran into the house, straight to Casey. She rushed into his arms, crying into his shoulder.

"I don't believe it." Ruby cried into Casey's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Erica Sharpe asked as she entered the house. "Brax?"

Brax just shook his head, turning to face the window in the kitchen.

"Can you lot tell me what's going on?" Ricky asked Casey, Heath and Ruby.

"My mum's back."

Ricky gasped. "Charlie's alive?" She had found out all about Charlie when she had gotten together with Brax, especially since Ruby had been staying with them. Ruby had been mad and angry at Brax for a while after Charlie died, but she had realised that it wasn't his fault.

"Apparently so." Heath answered.

"Oh wow." Ricky murmured as she sunk into a seat next to Ruby, putting an arm around the teenage girl. Ricky couldn't say that she understood what Ruby went through when Charlie died, but Ricky did know that she was always there for Ruby when she needed someone.

"If she was in witness protection, why did she choose now to come back?" Casey asked. "Jake's been in jail for over three years now."

"How could she do this to us?" Ruby cried and Ricky looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sure she had her reasons Rubes, maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to her." Ricky said softly.

"I don't know if I want to." Ruby said as she wiped her eyes with a tissue that Casey handed her.

"You know, maybe we should talk to her, see what she has to say for herself." Casey suggested.

"Talk to who?"

"Charlie." Heath answered Bianca, who had just come home from work.

Bianca gasped, a hand clapping over her mouth. "What are you going on about?"

"She's alive, Bi." Ricky answered.

"How is that? How is that even possible?"

"She says she was in witness protection."

"Oh, oh my god!" Bianca said as she sunk down into a chair. "She left us all for 4 years? It was her choice? Why?"

"Who knows with Buckton." Heath muttered as he walked over to Bianca and wrapped her in his arms. He knew how close his wife was to Charlie.

"Wait, Casey, did you say that Charlie had a baby?" Brax asked.

"What?" Bianca gasped.

"She had a little girl with her and she said that she was yours when I asked her." Casey repeated.

"Who's actually talked to her?" Bianca asked.

"I have and Casey has, apparently." Brax answered.

"Did you see the little girl?" Casey asked.

Brax shook his head.

"You mean you have a daughter?" Ricky asked as she looked at Brax. "A daughter."

"I didn't know!"

"You didn't know she was pregnant?" Ricky asked, the hurt seeping through her voice.

"No, of course not!"

"I'm going for a walk." Ricky said abruptly.

"Ricky!" Brax called after her.

"Come back!" Ruby called. Ricky ignored them and left, heading down to the beach for some fresh air. That's where she spotted her, building a sand castle with a young girl. Ricky could tell immediately who it was.

"Charlie?" She tentatively called out.

Charlie's head whipped around, seeing who was calling her. Her face wrinkled in confusion.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Charlie asked.

"Erica Sharpe. Call me Ricky."

"Uh, hi."

"I'm Brax's….. well I'm not sure what I am anymore," Ricky said. Charlie didn't say anything. "Listen, I know who you are."

"You do?" Charlie asked.

"I think that you should go talk to everyone."

"They're mad at me."

"Yeah, they are," Ricky admitted. "But Charlie, you should talk to them."

"But Annaliese… I don't know if I should take her with me."

"I can watch her." Ricky offered.

"I don't know, are you sure?" Charlie asked and Ricky nodded.

"I'm basically the Aunty right? I can watch her but you should talk to them but please take it easy with Brax and Ruby." Ricky pleaded, she loved Brax and she had formed a bond with Ruby.

"As long as you're sure?" Charllie asked, still uncertain.

"Charlie, go."

"Okay," Charlie said, a small smile on her face. "Anna? Come over here."

Anna walked over to Charlie, a small bucket in her hand that was filled halfway with water. "Yeah Mummy?"

"This is Ricky, she's just gonna look after you while Mummy goes to do something, okay?"

Annaliese looked at Ricky. "Are you a nice lady?"

Ricky couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I am."

"Will you help me build a sandcastle?"

Ricky smiled. "Sure."

Charlie kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Mummy!"

Charlie reached into her wallet and pulled out a ten dollar note, which she handed to Ricky. "For food or a milkshake or something."

"Okay."

"Thanks Ricky."

Charlie stood outside the front door which was wide open. She could see them all sitting around with their heads hung low.

Heath was the first one to notice her. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Let me explain." Charlie pleaded.

"Why should we?" Bianca asked in a cold tone. "We thought you were dead."

"I know that," Charlie said. Tears began to fall down her face at the sight of all of them, especially Brax. "I missed you all so much." She choked out.

"You missed us? You left us!" Ruby cried. "You have another kid! Where's my sister?" Ruby shouted, she was angry.

"Ruby!" Charlie exclaimed. "I would've stayed! I fought to stay, but Inspector Joyce and my other superiors thought it was too dangerous! I didn't want to put you all in danger."

"So it was easier to let us think you died?" Brax asked.

"It was that or put you in danger." Charlie answered quietly.

"Charlie, I would've looked after you and Ruby, I would've protected you!"

"And let you resort to violence?" Charlie asked. "Like you usually do."

"If it meant you could stay with me, yeah, Charlie, I would have!" Brax rubbed the spot behind his neck. "I want to know about my daughter."

Charlie was shocked. "Casey told you."

"Duh." Came the response from Casey.

"What's her name?" Brax asked heavily.

"She's four," Charlie said quietly. "Her name is Annaliese Maria Buckton-Braxton."

"Why did you keep her from me?" Brax asked.

"I didn't find out until after I was shot, and by then it was too late for me to tell you. Brax, I am so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Charlie, I missed out on the first four years on my daughter's life goddammit!" Brax was angry now. "How could you do that?"

"Brax…."

"I wanna meet her."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers, I thought that because it's been a week I would put on an update. I also thought I'd put a little excerpt of a story that I've been writing, it's pretty much a Home and Away Chax version of Switched at Birth, a show I am absolutely in love with, so here it is, let me know what you think in a review, if there isn't any interest I probably won't continue with it.**

_Charlie stuffed the letter back into the envelope, putting her head in her hands. How was this possible? How had she not noticed? How had she not noticed that she brought home with someone else's kid? How had she not noticed that she didn't have her child?_

_A tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She turned around to see her daughter, sixteen year old Ria Mae Buckton._

_"What's wrong?" Ria signed. When she was three, she contracted meningitis, and as a result, she lost her hearing._

_Charlie sighed. "Nothing is wrong." She signed back._

_"Mum," Ria signed as she sat down at the table. "Tell me what's wrong."_

_"I told you nothing. Don't worry." Charlie said as she signed. _

* * *

Charlie looked at Brax hesitantly, she didn't know if Annaliese was ready to meet him.

"I don't know if she's ready to meet you." Charlie said quietly.

"Look, Charlie, you kept her from me for four years, you're not going to keep me from her any longer!"

"You think I had a choice Brax? I'm not putting Anna through anything that might cause her harm."

"You think I'll cause her harm? I'm her fucking dad Charlie!"

"She doesn't know you Brax!"

"Because you took her away!"

"Like I had a choice, I was in witness protection before I even knew."

Brax ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you try and contact me and tell me I had a daughter?"

"My mail, my phone, everything was being monitored by my boss. If I tried to contact anyone, there would be no chance that I would ever be allowed to come back and I couldn't let that happen. I wanted to Brax, I wanted to tell you so badly. I wanted to be with you and raise Annaliese and just be a family." Charlie said, her voice shaking a little.

"What about me?"

"Ruby, you know how much I love you."

"Just leave! You're meant to be my mum, you left me!" Ruby cried.

"Rubes."

"No! Go away, leave me alone, and leave my dad alone!"

Charlie looked at Ruby in surprise, despite the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "I love you, okay? I love all of you. It was a mistake coming back here. I should've known that," Charlie said, her voice shaky. She looked around at her family, who had stony expressions. "I'm sorry." She ran out the door, not looking back. If she had, she would've seen Ruby crying in Brax's arms.

^..^

"Charlie, what happened?"

Charlie sank down next to Ricky on the sand as she looked at Annaliese, who was filling a moat with buckets of water.

"I assume you helped her build the moat?" Charlie asked. "Thank you for looking after her."

"No problem," Ricky said. "She really does look like Brax."

"I know," Charlie sighed. "She was the one constant reminder while I was in WP."

"I can't say that I understand but it must have been so hard for you."

"Thank you," Charlie said gratefully. "You're the first person that hasn't ripped into me."

"I'm guessing going there wasn't a good idea?" Ricky asked.

"You could say that. Brax and I had an argument about him meeting Anna and Ruby pretty much told me to get out of her life."

"Why wouldn't you want him meeting Annaliese?" Ricky asked.

Charlie sighed. "I don't know. I just...Anna has been through so much, I want to speak to her about it, get her used to the idea. This is a big adjustment for her."

"It's understandable Charlie, Brax is going to meet her but she is so sweet I think you're right in wanting her to adjust first."

"I can't believe I'm discussing this with Brax's…. what are you? Are you guys dating?" Charlie asked, not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Yeah, we are. I don't know how long that'll last now that you're back."

"I'm sorry, Ricky. I didn't mean to…."

"He was a mess when you died, Charlie. Ruby as well, they didn't want to keep living. It sounds mean but after the second week I had to force Ruby back into school, I had to drag Brax out of the house literally. I was there, I sat while they talked, yelled, cried."

"I cried every day for a month. I couldn't imagine what Ruby and Brax were going through. I didn't want to do it to them but it was either go into the program or get them killed."

"I think that they would've gone into Witness Protection with you."

"I argued with Joyce about it and he said that it was too risky."

"Brax doesn't care about risk, Charlie, not when he loves someone."

"I didn't get a say! Why won't anyone understand that?" Charlie cried as she stood up. "Anna! We're going!"

"But I'm not finished yet!" Anna moaned.

"We have to go home and get you some dinner, okay?" Charlie asked. "We can come back tomorrow."

"Okay…" Annaliese agreed.

"How about we get some pizza?" Charlie asked. She turned to Ricky. "Does Angelo's still have pizza?"

"Yeah." Ricky answered.

"Okay. Thanks for looking after Anna, I really do appreciate it."

"No problem." Ricky said quietly.

^..^

"Kyle! Can we put a rush on that rabbit for table five please?" Tamara Kingsley yelled to Kyle Bennett, who was working behind the bar.

"Rabbit only cooks so fast, Tam." Kyle reminded his girlfriend.

Tamara sighed as she walked behind the bar. "Yeah, well, the customer is moaning, and you know what he is like."

"In here every week demanding rabbit." Kyle said.

"Yeah, so could we hurry it up please?"

"It's only been five minutes." Kyle said.

"I know!" Tamara said exasperated as Kyle planted a kiss on her forehead just as someone cleared their throat.

"Umm, hi. What can I get for you?"

"Do you still do the really yummy pepperoni pizza?" Charlie asked, Annaliese half asleep in her arms.

Kyle nodded. "I guess you've been here before?"

"You could say that," Charlie said. "I'm Charlie."

"Charlie…. I know that name from somewhere." Kyle mused.

"Many Charlie's around but I did live in the bay a couple of years ago," Charlie said. "Are you guys working for Brax?"

"I'm his brother. Tamara is my girlfriend. I'm Kyle."

"You're a Braxton?" Charlie asked in shock. "I thought there was only Brax, Heath and Casey."

"My last name is Bennett, but yeah, you could call me a Braxton. How do you know so much?"

"Uh, long story."

"Mummy!"

"Oh my god!" Tamara exclaimed, it was as though she was looking at a mini Brax.

"Umm."

"Who exactly are you?" Kyle demanded.

"I already told you. Charlie."

"Charlie….." Kyle's eyes grew wide. "Are you?"

Charlie hesitated. "Yes."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Yes."

"What the fuck?" Kyle asked as Tamara gasped.

"I know. I don't really want to talk about it right now, all I want is one of the nice pepperoni pizzas and go home. I don't need to be yelled at by you guys too. Please."

"You mean, Brax knows you're alive?"

"Yeah." Charlie said as she put a ten dollar note on the bar.

"I'm not gonna yell at you, why don't you stay? Eat here, I'll clear a table." Kyle offered.

"You want to talk..." Charlie stated and Kyle smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you only have to talk about what you want. I'm a little outta the loop."

"I would like that," Charlie smiled. "Thank you."

"Can I get you or the little cutie a drink?" Tamara asked as Kyle walked off to clear a table.

"I'll have a lemonade please." Charlie said.

"Can I have chocolate milk?" Annaliese asked hopefully.

"It's a little close to your bedtime, Anna."

"That's a pretty name." Tamara said as she dried a glass.

"Mummy, please?"

"It's short for Annaliese," Charlie smiled. "She can have the chocolate milk if you have any. Just a small glass, though."

"Yay!"

"So, where have you been all these years?" Kyle asked as he brought the drinks and the pizza to Charlie's table.

"Who are you?" Anna interrupted.

"Anna, this is your Uncle Kyle, I guess."

"Hi Uncle Kyle!" Annaliese exclaimed as Charlie handed her a slice of pizza and grabbed one for herself.

"You want a piece of pizza?" Charlie offered.

"No, it's okay." Kyle smiled.

"I've been in Witness Protection." Charlie told Kyle as she idly picked off a piece of pepperoni and ate it.

"Wow."

"I didn't want to go you know"

"I'm not judging you."

"Thanks. I've had enough of that today, how did you get involved with the Braxtons?"

"Umm...I tried to K-I-L-L Casey" Kyle said spelling out the word nervously, he knew she'd find out.

"I can spell too." Anna told him.

"Wow. I have missed a lot," Charlie said. "So, why? What happened?"

* * *

**Please review :) Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooo.**

**It's been more than a week. I'm super sorry. But here is chapter 5, and I hope you like it :) Don't forget to drop a review if you liked it, or didn't like it, or have some constructive criticism :)**

* * *

"Wow," Charlie said as she leaned back in her seat after Kyle had explained everything that had happened. "Just… wow."

"I know. I was a complete and utter idiot." Kyle said as they watched Tamara say bye to the last customer of the night. She walked down to the front of the restaurant and closed the doors before sitting down in the seat next to Kyle.

"At least they've forgiven you," Charlie said quietly. "I wish I could say the same."

"Yeah, but things are still a bit rocky, especially because I'm dating Tam," Kyle said.

Charlie nodded in understanding as she took a sip of her lemonade and looked over at Annaliese, who was lying down in the booth, asleep, her thumb in her mouth. "You went out with Casey?" She asked Tamara as she set her glass back down on the table.

"Yeah," Tamara said. "It's kinda awkward."

"I can imagine. What happened with Rubes and Case?" She asked. "Did they break up?"

"They did for a while when… you know. But she got back with Casey after she realised that it wasn't his or Brax's fault."

"Wow," Charlie murmured as she looked over at Anna again. "I better get her home," She stood up, and scooped her daughter up into her arms. "Thank you, for this. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem." Tamara said as she gave Charlie a hug.

"And Charlie, don't beat yourself up about something that happened four years ago. It wasn't your fault, and they'll realise it eventually. They just need a bit of time, that's all." Kyle told her.

Charlie just nodded before walking out, leaving Kyle and Tamara alone in the restaurant.

^..^

"Hey."

Brax looked up to see Ricky standing in the doorway. "Hey." He said as he took a swig of beer.

"I met Charlie."

"Yeah?" Brax asked.

"She's really nice Brax."

"Yeah I know." Brax nodded.

"I met Annaliese." Ricky said softly as she sat down next to Brax.

"You met her?" Brax asked, his attention on Ricky now.

"Yeah. She's adorable. She looks like you you know." Ricky said softly.

"I don't know, actually. Charlie doesn't want me meeting her." Brax told her. Ricky leaned on his shoulder, and Brax pressed a kiss to her hair.

"She does want you to meet her, she just needs time, that's all."

"How much time does she need, Rick? 4 years?" Brax asked angrily as he stood up.

"You know that wasn't her choice, Brax." Ricky said softly as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, well, she left me."

"Where does this leave us, Brax?" Ricky asked. It was a question that was eating her up since she heard of Charlie's return.

Brax ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not going to go running back to her and leave you, if that's what you're asking."

"Yeah, I know, but I know that you still love her. I can see it."

"I love you," Brax said shortly. "Whatever connection I had with her… it's gone."

"You and I both know that's not true." Ricky said gently.

"I thought she was dead…. I moved on." Brax told her.

"You really blame her for this, don't you?" Ricky asked.

Brax nodded.

"Have you ever thought that you're being a little bit unfair?" Ricky tried to reason with Brax. "It's not like she chose to leave. I don't think she wanted you guys to think she was dead, I'm sure she wanted you to be there to help raise Annaliese and be a family."

"Nup," Brax shook his head. "I don't think I'm being unreasonable here."

"Okay," Ricky said. "You have a right to be angry. But, Charlie does too, if it wasn't for your spat with Pirovic this probably wouldn't have happened," She said as she picked up her handbag and slung it over her shoulder. "Think about it, Brax." She said before walking out.

Brax rubbed his hand over his face as he heard the door shut behind Ricky. He had to admit that she had a point, but he didn't want to go running back to Charlie. Not after everything that had happened.

^..^

"Charlie?"

"Hey Leah. Can I come in?" Charlie asked as she stood on the doorstep of her former home.

"Yeah," Leah Patterson Baker stood aside to let Charlie and Annaliese in. "Who's this little one?"

"This is Annaliese, my daughter."

"I heard a rumour that you were actually alive but I didn't know if there was actually any truth to it," Leah said as she put the kettle on and pulled two mugs out of the cupboard. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." Charlie said gratefully.

"Annaliese, do you want some juice?" Leah offered.

"Yeah!" Annaliese said happily.

"Just half a cup please, she gets to hyper if she has too much."

"Alright, Charlie, how are you? You don't look too good." Leah said as she handed Annaliese a plastic cup half filled with orange juice.

"Everyone's angry," Charlie said as she followed Leah into the lounge, which still looked the same as Charlie remembered it. "I'm surprised you haven't kicked me out yet."

"Charlie, I'm not going to kick you out. You're my friend."

"Thanks Leah."

"What happened, Charlie?" Leah asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"After I was shot I was put in Witness Protection." Charlie said before she outlined everything that had happened.

"That must've been rough, being pregnant and alone."

"It was." Charlie said as she looked over at Annaliese, who was colouring in a book that Leah had given her.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Leah asked. "Your old room is still free."

"I already have a place, but thanks Leah, it's really nice of you."

"It's no problem. How's Ruby taking the news? Brax?"

"Let's just say it was a good thing that I wasn't expecting a happy reunion."

"That bad huh?" Leah asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. They don't want anything to do with me. And don't just say that they need time."

"I think that they've finally just gotten over the fact that you died and now you're back."

"It's not my fault, Leah!" Charlie said hysterically. "Why can't they see that? Why do they keep blaming me for something I had no control over?"

"I don't know, Charlie."

"Maybe it would be better if I left."

"Charlie, don't."

"Why? It's not like they want me around. What's the point in staying?"

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! Here is chapter 6 :)**

**For those of you that read Chaos written by me and my friend Mel, the sequel is now up on MelBelle94's profile, it is called Insanity, so go check it out :)**

* * *

Charlie was getting worked up now and Leah could see that there was hardly any point trying to reason with Charlie, but she was going to try anyway. "Charlie, how would you feel if things were reversed?"

"I would feel mad, Leah, but I would try to forgive Brax. But right now, he's not even giving me the time of day."

"Think about staying?" Leah asked. "I don't want you to leave. Please?"

"I'll think about it." Charlie finally agreed.

"Good. Do you want to stay for lunch?" Leah asked.

"Sure. I don't have anywhere else to go," Charlie breathed. "How have you been? What's been happening around the bay?"

"I had a crazy guy stalk me." Leah answered.

Charlie's eyes grew wide. "What? Who?"

"His name is Jamie, he's Adam Sharpe's son."

"Sharpe?" Charlie asked. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Adam is Ricky's brother."

"Adam Sharpe," Charlie mused. "I'm sure I heard Joyce talking about him while I was in Witness Protection. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"He was a bit creepy but he didn't hurt me or VJ, we had to leave the bay for a little while though, but we're fine."

"So this Adam guy, he knows Brax?"

"As far as I know, they did. I don't know much though." Leah said thoughtfully as she sipped her coffee.

"I just want him back, Leah. I want to get back what we had."

"You still love him huh?"

"Of course I still love him. I never stopped."

Leah set her coffee down on the coffee table and looked at Charlie. "If you want him back, don't let them send you away. You fight."

"I want to but I can't stay and let them say bad things about me, I can't let Annaliese hear what they have to say."

"Charlie, they will come around."

"No. I'm sure they won't. And I love Brax, but what about Ricky?"

"I think she will understand the connection that you and Brax have."

"I won't ruin their relationship Leah, I'm not that kind of person."

"But you're in love, Charlie."

"That doesn't matter Leah! If they love each other, who am I to stand in their way?" Charlie said just as there was a knock at the door. Leah gave Charlie a small smile.

"I should probably go get that," Leah told Charlie. She walked into the kitchen to see Brax standing at the open door. "Hi. What can I do for you?"

"I um, wanted to talk to Charlie and I saw her car in the driveway. Is she still here?"

"Ummmm…"

"I'm here. What can I do for you Brax?" Charlie asked, appearing behind Leah.

"I wanted to talk."

"Oh? So now you want to talk?"

"Charlie."

"What, Brax? Are you here to yell at me?" Charlie asked as Leah slipped back into the lounge, leaving Charlie and Brax alone in the kitchen. Charlie was increasingly aware of the fact that this kitchen was where she and Brax had their first real kiss. She remembered how she had pushed him against a fridge, asking him if he was going to behave, and he had very cheekily told her 'no.'

"Look, Charlie, I'm not here to yell at you. I wanted to apologise."

Charlie was completely caught off guard. "What?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry, Charlie."

"Mummy?" Annaliese appeared behind Charlie, her thumb in her mouth. "My movie finished."

"Okay baby. How about you go ask Leah to put Strawberry Shortcake on for you?"

"I don't wanna watch Strawberry Shortcake. Who's that big tall man?"

Brax stared at the young girl, at his daughter.

"This is Brax" Charlie said after a short pause.

"Oh. Hi Brax," Annaliese said as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's leg. "Mummy, can you play with me?"

"You're not going to tell her who I am?" Brax asked. "Charlie, she has a right to know."

Charlie sighed heavily.

"Know what?"

Charlie knelt down to her daughter's level. "Anna, this is Brax. He is your daddy."

"He's my daddy?" Anna asked. "I have a daddy?"

"You have a daddy," Charlie confirmed. "Remember when I would tell you about him?"

"Yeah." Annaliese said as she stared up at Brax. "Do you want to play dolls with me?"

Charlie sighed. "Anna, baby, I need to talk to him. Can you please go see Leah?" Charlie asked and Annaliese nodded.

"Okay mummy, bye Brax."

Brax glared at Charlie. "You weren't going to tell her! She didn't even call me dad!"

"I wanted to be able to break it to her softly, standing there you forced my hand."

"Charlie."

"Brax, you came here to talk. I was going to tell her, ease her into it, she's a child," Charlie breathed deeply. "What do you want from me?"

"I was an idiot Charlie."

"Yeah? What makes you think that?"

"Ricky told me that I was being harsh on you and she was right. Charlie, I'm sorry. You didn't ask for any of this. But Charlie, you need to understand my side of things. I thought you died. I got this tattoo done for you," Brax showed Charlie his arm with the writing on it. "It means friend of my heart. You meant everything to me, and then you were gone. You have no idea how that felt."

"I have no idea how that felt? I lost everything too Brax."

"I know. Maybe now we can get that back." Brax said, and before Charlie could come up with a response, his lips were on hers. Charlie couldn't help but melt into the familiar embrace, her arms wrapping around his neck, furthering the kiss. It was when Brax tried to slip his tongue into her mouth that she pushed him off her.

"What about Ricky?" Charlie asked.

Ricky will understand."

"I can't be the cause of your breakup Brax, she's too nice. I'm sorry, I just...I love you but we can't do this."

"Charlie."

"You're with someone else Brax, I'm sorry."

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey readers, here is chapter 7, I hope you like it._**

* * *

_Charlie dropped her keys on the dining room table, running a hand through her hair as she walked into her bedroom. She had just been out for the night with her friend Lisa, who thought that Charlie's name was really Daphne Martin. She didn't know that Charlie was in the Witness Protection, and she was Charlie's closest friend that she had made. _

_She had met Lisa through her new job, working as a police officer. She liked her job, but she didn't love this job as much as she loved being a Sergeant at Yabbie Creek. She wasn't allowed to go out on the front line, it was deemed too dangerous. Charlie hated it, she felt like a child. She wouldn't say that she had a bad life, but she missed her life in Summer Bay and wanted it back. _

_But more than her old life, she missed her daughter. Opening the door to the back bedroom, she smiled at the sight of her youngest child, one-year-old Annaliese, who was being rocked to sleep by her babysitter, Lucy, a psychology student she had hired as a babysitter for Annaliese. _

"_Hey. How is she?" Charlie asked._

"_Hey Daphne, she's been really good."_

"_She's been hard to settle lately, I don't know how you got her to sleep so easy." Charlie told Lucy, holding out her arms to take Annaliese. "Hey baby."_

"_I've been rocking her for half-an-hour." Lucy smiled. "How was your night?" Lucy asked and Charlie sighed. _

"_Fine, but I'm happy to be home," Charlie said as she brushed Anna's curls away. "I missed her."_

"_If you ask me Daphne, you need this night out."_

_Charlie bit the inside of her cheek, she still wasn't used to the name Daphne, and it wasn't her. None of this was. Her life was back in Summer Bay, none of this felt real to her, it didn't feel right. All she wanted was to be home, raising her daughter with Brax, Anna's father. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Brax didn't have the right to get to know his own daughter, Charlie couldn't get into contact with him to tell him the truth, and she wanted to so badly. They thought she was dead, and there was nothing that she could do about it. All she could do was pray, pray that she would be allowed to return to Summer Bay and rebuild her life which was all she wanted. She wanted the life she had planned before she was shot. That day had ruined her life. She should've been living in the city living with Brax and raising Anna, not being forced to live in protection and be a single mother. _

_She wanted things to be different._

Charlie sighed as she looked down at Anna, the memory of those days still fresh in her mind. But being back in Summer Bay wasn't what she had dreamed. She wasn't expecting a big happy reunion, but she was hoping for some understanding, especially from her family. She didn't want them to shut her out completely, which was what they were doing.

Charlie had gotten Anna ready for the day and had settled her down in front of the TV to watch Despicable Me when the doorbell rang. Charlie looked up startled.

"Mummy, the doorbell rang." Anna told Charlie as she looked up from her movie.

"I know honey." Charlie walked over and opened the door, to find Ricky and Tamara, holding two big grocery bags and DVDs.

"Hey," Charlie said, surprised as she leaned a hand on the door. "What's all this?"

"We talked to Leah. She told us that you were considering leaving the bay, and we're not going to let that happen," Tamara said. "Not when we are just getting to know you and Anna."

"This is really sweet of you guys, but I just set Anna up with a movie, and she loves it."

"Which is why we brought nail polish and all the makeup we could find." Ricky grinned.

Charlie couldn't help but smile. "Come in. This is really awesome of you guys." She told them as they walked in.

"Hey Auntie Tam Tam! Hey Auntie Ri!" Annaliese jumped up and threw herself in Ricky's arms, then she hugged Tamara, getting smiles out of both of them.

"Hey Anna, despicable me huh? I love that movie." Tamara said as Anna led her into the lounge.

"Ricky, why are you doing this?" Charlie asked as she watched Ricky raid Charlie's kitchen, grabbing bowls and glasses.

Ricky didn't answer, she just began to fill bowls up with lollies, chips and chocolate.

"Ricky?" Charlie prompted.

"Look, Charlie, we just wanted to do something nice for you, we wanted you to know that you still have support here." Ricky said as she popped a square of chocolate in her mouth.

"But..."

"No buts Charlie, they might take a while to come round, you might take a little while to get Anna adjusted but until then that little girl is stuck with two excited Aunts and you've got two friends," Ricky exhaled as she looked up, her eyes meeting Charlie's. "Not if but when Brax leaves me for you, I plan to still be here...I'm going to be your friend. Cause god knows you need one."

"Ricky, there's something I should tell you, about Brax."

"What is it Charlie?"

"Brax…. I don't know how to say this…. He, um, he kissed me, and I pushed him away, because of you."

"Wow. Umm, that doesn't surprise me Charlie, I know that he still loves you, no matter how much he is trying to convince himself he doesn't. I know it's still there, he still loves you Charlie, and I can't change that. When you died, he was a mess."

"Can you tell me Ricky, can you tell me what they were like? Brax, Ruby, Bianca, god even the boys, I need to know," Charlie told her. Ricky looked hesitant. "Are you and Ruby close?"

"Ruby and I, I wouldn't say that we are incredibly close. I made sure that she wouldn't look up to me as a motherly figure to her, so I could respect you," Ricky began. "Brax started cage fighting, and then he confessed to the murder of Johnny Barrett, and he ended up inside for a few months, but a technicality got him off, my brother ended up helping him."

"Oh my god." Charlie didn't know what to say.

"Charlie, none of this was your fault. The Braxtons, they have weird ways of coping, and Johnny Barrett, that was way before you got together, Brax was still a teenager."

"He murdered someone?" Charlie asked. "He murdered someone, and never thought to tell me? Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I'm sorry Charlie, I'm sure he had his reasons."

"He didn't technically murder Johnny Barrett, your brother did," Tamara said as she walked into the room. "But that's the past. Like Ricky said the Braxton's are weird."

"Yeah, let's not talk about that any more," Ricky said. "This day is about us. Now," Ricky said as she pulled out some DVDs out of the bag. "Monsters Inc. or Cars?"

Charlie started to laugh. "Really?"

"We gotta keep it PG, right? I'm sure Anna will want to watch movies with us. And later, when she goes down for a nap, we can watch The Fault in Our Stars and cry our eyes out." Tamara said.

I think I need that. I need friends. Thank you." Charlie said softly and Tamara wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"Just so we are clear Brax is an idiot for blaming you, and if Ricky wasn't so certain he'd come round then I'd gladly deck him for you."

Charlie smiled, she found it strange but comforting.

* * *

**Please chuck me a review whether you liked it or not.**


End file.
